


A Jasper x Rose Quartz Oneshot

by HinaSaku



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Gem Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSaku/pseuds/HinaSaku
Summary: When Greg leaves, Jasper and Rose go at it.





	

"Are you sure you'll be fine with Steven?" asked Greg as he finished putting his suitcase in the back of his van.

"Of course I will, sweety." smiled his wife. "I can handle a baby on my own."

"I don't know." he hesitated. As much as he loved and trusted his wife, he wasn't sure if he wanted to leave them both behind. What if they needed him while he was gone? He was going to be gone for a while. He was headed off to visit his aunt, who had come down with a cold and he wasn't going to bring his infant son along just for him to get sick.

"Don't worry about us, Greg. If we need anything, we'll call you." said Rose stroked her husband's cheek. "Besides, I have Pearl, Amtheyst, Garnet, and Jasper here too."

"You're right. I'm worrying too much." Greg and his wife shared a quick kiss before heading off.

Rose watched as her husband rode away before heading inside of the house. She went upstairs and peeked into her son's room. The little boy was sleeping soundly in his crib. Rose smiled at her little boy. He was a beautiful little child and Rose took great pride in knowing that someday their child would grow up to be a handsome boy and a special one too. She suddenly heard the door behind her open and then close as she pulled the covers up a bit more on her son.

"Is he gone yet?" asked Jasper.

"He just left."

"Good...then we get back to business then, Rose." Jasper spun the pink haired woman around to face her and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist. "I've been waiting all week for this."

"You're normally so patient, Jasper." said gem as Jasper kissed her cheek and went down to her neck and collar bone as Rose wrapped her arms around the gem's neck.

"It's been a while though." said the orange gem pressing her forehead against the other gem. "We haven't had sex for a month now."

"That's because of those centipedes popping up and me being with Steven." said Rose rubbing a tumb against her lover's cheek. "So naturally we don't have have time for that."

"Now that the kid's asleep and Greg's gone we can have some alone time." She said grabbing her lover's bottom firmly. Rose kissed her and wrapped her arms around the gem, pushing her tongue inside of the orange gem's mouth.

The two rubbed against each other, ready to get down to business as soon as they could. Jasper reached down and rubbed between her legs. Rose moaned into the kiss and Jasper broke it off so she could nibble on her lover's neck. Rose ran her fingers through her snowy white hairs and bit her lip. She needed the gem and she needed her now. It was only when she heard her child make a noise was when he remembered where she was and why they could just have sex there.

"Let's go somewhere else." said the pink haired gem.

"Huh? Oh right." Jasper pulled away from her lover and the two of them went farther down the hall to the guest room of the house.

Once inside, Jasper quickly took off her clothes while Rose was a bit slower than hers. Underneath her dress, she was wearing red see through bra and panties. Once Rose had her underwear off, Jasper settled down between her legs and started licking her lover eagerly. Normally she would take her time, making sure to tease the gem with her tongue running along her inner thigh before going for the other set of lips she loved so dearly. Today, Jasper didn't want to savor her lover for too long. It had been a while since they had sex or even had been together intimately. There was also the factor of her lover's baby waking up at any time. They needed to do this now.

Rose bit her lip and tightly gripped her lover's hair. Jasper was talented with her tongue and wished they could do it more often. Jasper continued fucking her with her tongue before sucking on the nub one last time before climbing back on top of her lover and kissing her, allowing her to taste herself.

"Is it my turn or your's?" asked the slightly younger gem.

"I believe it's mine." said Rose.

Jasper climbed off of her and Rose got off the bed as her lover got on all fours. Rose made herself a long thick and positioned it at her lover's dripping entrance. Rose slowly pressed herself inside until she was all the way inside of the gem. Rose started to tell Jasper to tell her when to move, but Jasper was moving on her own already. Rose gripped the gem's hip and started slamming into the gem. Jasper felt amazing as usual. Rose made sure to keep hitting the spot that Jasper loved while said gem tried not to make too much noises. There was no telling if any of the other gems were around.

"Oh crap, I'm about to cum!" whispered Rose.

"M-make sure you pull out!" Jasper moaned.

"Ah, I-I can't!" With that, the pink haired gem came deep inside of the gem coating her insides with her cum.

Once she pulled out, the thick fluid ran down her leg onto the covers underneath them. Rose smiled hazily as she watched her lover lay back on the bed, reach between her legs, and scoop up some of her lover's cum on her finger. "You're cruel, you know that right?"

"You're my jasper, Jasper." said Rose after sucking the cum off of her lover's finger. "Getting you pregnant is my business."

"I wonder if you did."

"I'd love it if you had my baby." Rose ran her fingers through her hair. "I think our child would have been adorable."

"Hopefully it looks more like me than you if I am." Jasper got off the bed. "Come on, we'd better go wash up."

"Right." Holding each other's hands, the two went into the guest bedroom's bathroom to shower together.


End file.
